Danger, At the Summer House
by YouWont4getMe
Summary: It's Tohru's first summer with the Sohma's and she is invited to go to the summer house. While there she encounters fights between cat and mouse plus a bear comes into play. Who will save who? Who ends up hurt? One Shot.


Finals were over, classes were over, and summer had begun. Students were saying goodbye to friends, teachers, and acquaintances before heading home for three months of summer vacation. Tohru had already said goodbye to her best friends, Arisa and Hana, promising them that she would call everyday to talk. Yuki was still trying to get away from the girls that flocked around him trying to touch him for the last time while Kyo sat still watching both Tohru and Yuki getting more agitated by the second.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Kyo both Yuki and Tohru were standing next to him. They all grabbed their bags and headed out of the school to get home; to Shigure Sohma's house. At this present moment Shigure's house is where all three of the teens now reside. Yuki moved in to get away from Akito. Tohru started living there after Shigure found that she was living in a tent not far from the house, and Kyo got stuck living there after he came back from his trip to the mountains and wanted to fight Yuki again. They arrived at the house to find a note from Shigure telling them that they should pack and be ready by 7 o' clock. Of course Tohru was the first completely packed, and she ended up going between the boys' rooms to help them. They waited around for 7 o' clock which was hardly heard of since both Yuki and Kyo hated each other. Tohru couldn't hide her excitement when Hatori showed up to take them to the Sohma summer house.

A few hours after arriving at the summer house they all unpacked their things and met in the living room since the entire house was quiet. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori left as soon as he had gotten back from picking the three up. Kyo sighed and plopped onto the floor while Yuki started looking around, "You know Shigure could have left us something to do…" Before Yuki finished his sentence Tohru zoned out thinking about what to make for dinner since that was something to do. While in her zone she didn't hear the finished statement from Yuki which happened to be, "but then you'd ruin it you stupid cat." Kyo jumped up and moved in closer to Yuki's space, "Say that to my face ya damn rat!"

"You would ruin any game you stupid cat," Yuki said one more time. Kyo clenched his fist and tried to punch Yuki, but he was just a seconds faster. He moved and pushed Kyo straight forward to the sliding glass window that happened to be in the room, and of course Kyo ran into it. The commotion caused Tohru to snap out of her zone and saw Kyo's face sliding down the glass. "Oh no!" Tohru ran over to him, "A-are…you hurt?" Kyo got up and rubbed his face, opened the sliding door, and ran out. "I'm fine," he yelled before disappearing around the lake. Tohru shook her head okay and then closed the door that was left open. Yuki finally sat down and closed his eyes. Tohru smiled and headed towards the kitchen to start on dinner. "I hope he's alright," she mumbled almost to herself.

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori show up right as Tohru is setting the table for dinner. They sit down and talk about the old days letting Yuki and Tohru hear about the bouts that happened when Ayame was class president. Yuki shakes his head and grabs Tohru's hand pulling her up with him, "We're going to go for a walk."

"Be back before nine," both Shigure and Hatori say at the same time while Ayame continues to eat his noodles. Yuki nods and they leave out the sliding glass door in the living room. While outside Tohru looks for Kyo wondering where he was at, and if he was hungry. While walking by the lake Tohru heard a splash and ran to the edge. Kyo had transformed into the cat, and was dog paddling the best that he could under the circumstances.

"Kyo! Hold on," Tohru says looking for a long branch. She finds one and leans out enough so that Kyo and grab on to it somewhat with his paws. Yuki stands in the back, and laughs lightly until Tohru leans too much forward and falls into the water as well. "Miss Honda!" Yuki calls out going to the edge and pulling her out in time before she falls on him, and he transforms as well. Kyo shakes making water splash everyone as he dries off.

"Great now what do we do?"

"I-I'm sorry", Tohru says tears starting to form in front of her eyes. Yuki goes over to her and rests a paw on her knee, "Miss Honda it's not your fault that the stupid cat is an idot." Kyo glares at Yuki but doesn't say anything except for a grunt which kind of sounds like an apology. Tohru smiles, and then shrieks as both boys change back to their human forms. They grab their clothes and dress quickly.

Without another word Kyo follows Yuki and Tohru on the walk which was interrupted when Kyo fell into the lake. They moved into the woods next to the lake feeling a breeze come from somewhere near. They continue on their own route instead of taking the one that was already made when they started to hear a squealing sound. Tohru became frightened and ran behind a tree. Yuki and Kyo both started looking around trying to find where the sound came from, and protect Tohru at the same time.

Coming out of nowhere a big black bear lunges at the tree Tohru is behind and breaks a few branches from it. Tohru screams and falls to her knees in fear. "Tohru!," both boys yell running at the bear. The bear turns to see them coming after him and grabs a branch that it had broken from the tree and throws it. Kyo ducks while Yuki jumps over it, and lands a punch to the bears face. Unfortunately everyone knows that if a bear comes and visits you, you should probably run like hell for Yuki and Kyo they just wanted to save their princess; Tohru.

The punch didn't phase the bear and it threw it's big paw across Yuki's chest catching on the pocket of his shirt. It shocked the bear and gave Kyo enough time kick the bear and push it as well. Yuki ran behind the tree and grabbed Tohru. "Come on this way," Yuki said taking her backwards further into the woods so they could get away from the bear before heading home to safety. Kyo continued to fight the bear, and noticed what Yuki was doing at the same time as the bear. The bear lunged at Kyo and knocked him on the ground before following Yuki and Tohru.

Kyo got up, "Damn it!" He wiped dirt from his face and ran after the bear. He wasn't going to let a bear hurt the one person who he actually cared for. Getting close to the bear he jumped on the back of it since the bear was to busy trying to get Tohru. When the bear felt the weight of Kyo it stopped running and started thrashing trying to get Kyo off of it's back. "Go!" Kyo yelled when the bear got a hold of his shirt collar and flipped him over it's head, and down hard on the ground. Tohru yelled and tried to run back to help Kyo, but Yuki made her continue through the woods until he was sure that the bear forgot about them, and they headed back to the summer house.

Tohru stood at the sliding glass door with tears falling down her cheeks. She understood why they didn't, and couldn't help Kyo at the moment in time but now she was just scared at the bear and really hurt Kyo. She wouldn't leave the glass door for anything. Yuki sat next to her hoping that Kyo was okay, but if anyone asked he was there just because of Tohru. It was getting dark and there still was no news about or from Kyo. Shigure and Hatori stayed outside long after it had gotten dark looking for Kyo just to give Tohru some peace of mind, but she still didn't move from the door.

After what seemed like hours, and the sun started to rise lazily, and even sleep-deprived Tohru was still staring out the door as if she were glued there. In the bright light it was hard to see, but with squinted eyes she was able to make out an object. Looking hard she noticed it wasn't an object but a person. She stood up, and opened the door quickly before running out. Of course she didn't think that it could have possibly been the bear, but luck was in her favor and it just happened to be Kyo all beaten up and bloody. "What happened," She said as she started to cry. Kyo hugged her against him even though every bone screamed against it. "I'm okay I look a lot better than that bear," he said with a tiny smile forming over his bruised face. Tohru didn't say anything she just stood there holding on to Kyo for dear life, and not ever wanting to let go which was perfectly fine with Kyo since his princess was safe and out of harms way.

The End.


End file.
